percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
We All Want To Hear It
The new talk show type thingy. Started by DarkCyberWolf. Interview With DaughterofPoseidon118 DarkCyberWolf:Hello, let the interview begin/ *'5:25 DarkCyberWolf:' How has your day been? *'5:25 Daughter of Poseidon118:' Is it a good or a bad thing that I totally guessed it was me? *'5:26 DarkCyberWolf:' Haha. A good thing, I suppose. *'5:27 DarkCyberWolf:' So, tell me. So far, who is your favorite coworker in this wiki? *'5:27 Daughter of Poseidon118:' Way to ask the impossible... *'5:28 DarkCyberWolf:' That it is, Kelsey. That it is. Can I call you Kelsey? *'5:28 Daughter of Poseidon118:' I don't really have a specific favorite person on the wiki. I just have a lot of amazing friends on here *'5:29 Daughter of Poseidon118:' Yes you may *'5:29 DarkCyberWolf:' Fair enough. *'5:29 DarkCyberWolf:' So, of all your stories, which one are you proudest of? *'5:31 Daughter of Poseidon118:' Well, definitely not my only individual story, Trip to Olympus. That one is terrible and needs to be redone. I think I'm most proud of my chapter for One Step From Decimation. It's really the only one with my current, improved writing style. *'5:33 DarkCyberWolf:' *scribbles* Uh-huh. Any characters you're particularly proud of (Not that it needs to be asked) *'5:34 Daughter of Poseidon118:' I have to say that my favorite is Leila Nacht. I absolutely love the picture that I found for her character and she's pretty awesome *'5:36 DarkCyberWolf:' Wow. That was unexpected. I was imagining, well, Miss Fisher. She is, if memory serves, your self insert? *'5:38 Daughter of Poseidon118:' She is, and she used to be my favorite character, but then I somehow managed to make a character that's cooler than I am. *'5:39 DarkCyberWolf:' Completely understood. Now: First piece of advice you'd give a newcomer? *'5:43 Daughter of Poseidon118:' Ask people to review your story. Although we're working on the reviewing aspect of this wiki, we've been pretty bad about it. So, if you want some feedback about your writing, come on chat or ask on someone's talk page. There's always someone willing to help your story out. *'5:44 DarkCyberWolf:' Excellent... Advice I myself coulda used in my early days. *'5:44 DarkCyberWolf:' So, scale of one to five, how much do you like this wiki? *'5:48 Daughter of Poseidon118:' I love this wiki to infinity and beyond. Out of every website I've joined, this is the only one that I've actually stuck to every day. Everyone on here is absolutely wonderful and we're all a family. I'm whelmed to be a part of it all! *'5:50 DarkCyberWolf:' Excellent, no, PERFECT answer. I think we can conclude this interview. Have a wonderful day. *'5:51 Daughter of Poseidon118:' Thanks! :D You too! Interview With Darkcloud1111 Interview With Darkcloud1111 *'3:22 DarkCyberWolf:' So, Darkcloud1111... Can I call you Cumulonimbus? *'3:23 Darkcloud1111:' Who told you my name is a reference to rain? *'3:23 DarkCyberWolf:' I guessed. *'3:23 DarkCyberWolf:' I'll take that as a "yes". *'3:24 DarkCyberWolf:' So, do you know why I am interviewing you? *'3:24 Darkcloud1111:' The news paper someone posted a blog about a few weeks ago *'3:24 Darkcloud1111:' maybe... *'3:24 DarkCyberWolf:' *laughs* No, no. It is something much simpler than that... *'3:25 DarkCyberWolf:' "Splitting a Soul". *'3:25 Darkcloud1111:' I finally started it, I'm so happy. I have the push finally *'3:25 Darkcloud1111:' Wait, you didn't plan on naming one of your stories that, did you? *'3:25 DarkCyberWolf:' No, no, that's not what this is about. *'3:26 Darkcloud1111:' ok, then shoot *'3:26 DarkCyberWolf:' It's about getting the inside deal on the upcoming popular story on the wiki right from the author. *'3:26 DarkCyberWolf:' So what do you have planned for us in Splitting a Soul? *'3:28 Darkcloud1111:' Well right now I'm in the process of introducing a few characters. Beast of the Sea had two major characters from other authors, meaning I have to get back on track with my own character. However, this story is going to be more of a "Building Up to something" story. While I hope it will be good on its own, it is really there to set up the major plot points of the next two stories in the series. *'3:29 DarkCyberWolf:' Oh? So what Cumulonimbus Original Characters can we expect from Splitting a Soul? *'3:31 Darkcloud1111:' Well we already have a new character called Jackson Phrostily (Jack Frost, lol). He has been friends with Ash since second grade and I hope will add a lot of humor to the story, as well as giving us some info on Ash's past. I also have brought back Aisling, daughter of Nolan Swift and Megan Snow, as well as Kimi, a piece of the Fire Elemental with no memory of her past. Those two have only really had one story a piece, so I plan on giving them more time to be awesome. *'3:33 DarkCyberWolf:' Well, Aisling and Kimi are both quite popular with your fans. I hope Jackson can live up to our expectations. *'3:34 DarkCyberWolf:' Now, the third Nolan Swift story introduced us to Melinoe, if I am not mistaken. Will this story be the one that shows us the face of a new antagonist? *'3:38 Darkcloud1111:' There are other forces at work besides the Collector and the Great Guardian is waking. *'3:40 DarkCyberWolf:' The mysterious Great Guardian. You said on at least one occasion that the Rise of the Great Guardian series was inspired by Pokemon the Movie: 2000. Will the Great Guardian therefore have a role similar to that of Lugia in the film? *'3:42 Darkcloud1111:' Yes. The Great Guardian is basically a being that is and isn't an Elemental like the four key ones in the series so far (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water). When the four become unbalanced, it is the Guardian's role to restore harmony. *'3:43 DarkCyberWolf:' "Is and isn't an Elemental"? From studies of the classical Greek elements... would the Great Guardian happen to be Aether then? *'3:46 Darkcloud1111:' Yes, while the inspiration for this series did come from Pokemon, I also plan on sticking to traditional mythology. However, instead of being the upper air the gods breath, it is more like space itself that the Guardian embodies. It is why the sky grew dark and the stars reached down when the Elemental powers clashed in The Beast of the Sea. *'3:49 DarkCyberWolf:' I see... So this sounds like you know what you are doing. We cannot wait for Splitting a Soul to come out in its entirety. Thank you for the interview. See you next time. *'3:50 Darkcloud1111:' I thank you for taking an interest. Always nice to know I have readers. *'3:50 Darkcloud1111:' And watch out for that ending, it will be a killer. *'3:50 DarkCyberWolf:' *smiles* We all look forward to it. Interview With Odst grievous *'2:27 DarkCyberWolf:' Hello, Odst Grievous. *'2:28 Odst grievous:' Hi? *'2:29 DarkCyberWolf:' Today, we have a very serious topic to address. *'2:29 Odst grievous:' I didn't do it *'2:30 DarkCyberWolf:' I believe you may have noticed this wiki has declined a lot lately. *'2:33 Odst grievous:' Yep. *'2:33 Odst grievous:' There was a burst of activity because herm did that reunion thing, then it died *'2:33 DarkCyberWolf:' As I'm sure you've figured out, we need to do something about it. *'2:33 DarkCyberWolf:' This interview is not going to be enough, not by a long shot. *'2:35 Odst grievous:' Go on *'2:36 DarkCyberWolf:' We're looking for ideas - collab plots, reviews, maybe bringing back monthly contests - anything that can bring this site back to its glory days. *'2:38 Odst grievous:' The problem lies in the fact that nothing gets finished. *'2:38 Odst grievous:' Great ideas are made *'2:38 Odst grievous:' but they're never followed up on *'2:38 DarkCyberWolf:' *scribbles in notepad* I see. So you're saying we need to get more things on this site finished? *'2:41 Odst grievous:' effectively. Strike while the iron is hot, keep interest going *'2:42 DarkCyberWolf:' This is actually very useful criticism. That is certainly a legitimate issue we're facing. *'2:43 Odst grievous:' I mostly avoid collabs because they don't get finished and do my own thing *'2:43 Odst grievous:' If people did their stuff, it'd be fine, and maybe I'd participate *'2:44 Odst grievous:' However *'2:44 DarkCyberWolf:' I completely understand that sentiment. *'2:44 Odst grievous:' They don't, so I won't *'2:48 DarkCyberWolf:' Well, you've heard it here from Odst Grievous. Let's tone down the collabs and finish up our old work. Let's keep this wiki going strong~! Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Odst grievous